Such aqueous compositions may be used to coat metallic components like coils, sheets, plates, foils, plastic laminated metal foils and other laminated components, parts of any shape or wires or any combination of these to generate organic coatings with a high flexibility and high resistance against corrosion. Such compositions may be used for the production e.g. of corrugated iron, gutters, profiles, tubings, automotive stampings, housings, electronic equipment or guard rails. Such components may further be used for inside or outside architectural use, aerospace industry, automotive industry, apparatuses, appliance industry, construction, roofing, siding, transport, ventilating, cylinders, fasteners, shafts, containers or tanks. Such compositions may be even used as so-called dry-lubes for the cold-forming of components like cylinders, fasteners, shafts, containers or tanks.
Many of the existing aqueous compositions used for such coatings and for the thereof resulting products are formulated for demanding coating conditions and specific coating properties. Because of specifically selected raw materials, such compositions are often expensive. Therefore, there was the need to look for alter-native raw material sources and alternative compositions that may lead to coated metallic components that may be well formed by any forming operation and that render a sufficient corrosion resistance as well as paint adhesion if the coated components would be painted afterwards.